Because of the size and weight, divers' tanks are awkward to carry, particularly when the diver is required to traverse steps, inclines or other irregular terrain. Attempts have been made in the past to facilitate carrying of the diver's tank by utilizing shoulder harnesses. However, with the use of a shoulder harness the tank has a tendency to swing and in some cases the harness may slip relative to the tank.
Carrying handles have not been successfully used with diver's tanks because the heavy weight of the tank had a tendency to squeeze the diver's fingers gripping the handle. In addition, with carrying handles as used in the past, the tank was normally carried in a horizontal attitude and, as such, the valve on the forward end of the tank could catch on steps or other obstructions during transporting.